


Эл-Эй-Эс

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Los Angeles, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: В солнечной Калифорнии все равно слышно, как что-то зовет тебя обратно домой





	

В теле человека сколько-то там литров крови. Много. Просто дохуя. Джури не помнит, сколько, но сейчас ему кажется, что вместо крови по венам бежит что-то алкогольное и крепкое, густого золотистого цвета. И что если сейчас он разобьет о стойку бокал и воткнет осколок себе в ладонь, то на деревянную поверхность польется по крайней мере виски. Или текила.

— Повторить?

«Да», — думает Джури, но говорит:

— Нет. Хочу еще куда-нибудь.

— Рэд Фул? Уилсонс?

— Был, — отмахивается Джури. — Тоже был.

— Миднайт? Некоторые говорят, что стремное место, но как по мне, так у них есть стиль.

Джури записывает в заметки на телефоне адрес. Миднайт — дурацкое название. Пошловатое и глупое, отдает дешевыми готическими романами и подростковыми фильмами.

Джури пьян и ему все равно. Сегодня пятница, а пятница в Калифорнии — это… Трудно объяснить, потому что к субботнему утру в голове остаются только крупицы воспоминаний и тупая боль.

В Эл-Эй он уже четыре года, но своим так и не стал. «Р» и «л» временами путаются в его речи, а слова звучат смешно, без американской небрежной свободы. Но у Джури хороший характер, громкий смех и иногда голова на плечах, поэтому чужое далекое «Чиба» в графе «место рождения» ему прощают.

Ключ не сразу попадает в зажигание, и несколько секунд Джури думает, не слишком ли он надрался, чтобы садиться за руль. Но вот «бьюик» подает признаки жизни, и Джури трогается с места — слишком быстро и резко.

Самое американское в Джури это его машина. Старая, но зато со съемным верхом. Красавцу Хёге она идет куда больше, но тот, на счастье Джури, предпочитает ей свой Харлей.

В подстаканнике — недопитая бутылка, а телефон уже строит маршрут.

«Ебеня какие-то», — мелькает в голове у Джури, когда он сворачивает с трассы. 

Одному калифорнийскому богу известно, как в таких местах мог затесаться стильный бар. А впрочем, может, калифорнийский бог спрятал лучшую выпивку штата именно здесь, укрыв ее от случайных гостей и равнодушной молодежи города ангелов, чтобы наслаждаться ей в одиночестве. «Ну, тогда ему стоит поберечься, — смеется Джури, — потому что я уже рядом». 

Холодный ночной воздух немного отрезвляет, и Джури слегка сбрасывает скорость. Он едет мимо благополучных чистых домов с одинаковыми почтовыми ящиками и голубыми тенями бассейнов — Америка с картинки! — пока не поворачивает в проулок. 

Здесь меньше света, тесно. Дорогу перебегает кошка, и ее круглые зеленые глаза ловят отблеск фар. 

До нужной точки остается совсем немного, и Джури решает бросить машину здесь. Миднайт должен быть тут, в нескольких шагах. У него, представляет Джури, неоновая вывеска и тяжелая дверь. Изнутри звучит музыка, а ряды бутылок за стойкой переливаются всеми цветами.

Джури почти готов простить бару нелепое название, но за поворотом не оказывается ни вывески, ни двери. Только темные окна какого-то здания и баскетбольная площадка.

Тук-тук-тук. Джури не сразу понимает, что это звук мяча, стучащего о землю. А значит, где-то в темноте есть человек. Единственный фонарь разбит, и Джури почти угадывает в сумраке фигуру. 

Стук прекращается, а затем раздается металлический звон и деревянный скрип. Мяч попал в корзину.

— Привет, — говорит Джури в никуда.

— Привет, — отвечают ему, и Джури едва успевает поймать брошенный ему мяч. — Играешь.

— Нет. — Джури бросает мяч обратно, и человек подходит ближе.

Не человек — так, студент примерно одних лет с Джури, плечистый и чернявый, в белой футболке с роллингстоунзовским языком. Но главное — Джури замечает это в разрезе глаз, в скулах и в чем-то еще — он тоже джап. Может, родившийся и выросший здесь, а может, как и сам Джури, оказавшийся здесь. Это может выдать только речь.

— Что ищешь? — и в этих двух словах Джури слышит сразу все сорок семь префектур от снежной Хоккайдо до жаркой Окинавы. 

— Бар Миднайт.

Парень смотрит на часы и усмехается.

— Ты опоздал на два часа, уже начало третьего ночи. 

Шутка неудачная, но Джури все равно смеется, а потом спрашивает по-японски:

— Как тебя зовут?

Джури говорит по-японски только дома с семьей, и сейчас, вдали от кухни и матери, слова звучат чужеродно и необычно, как закадровый перевод. Или как старое видео с кассет, хранящихся в ящиках в гостиной. «2010 г., Джури идет в старшую школу» написано на одной из них отцовской рукой. Тот Джури на видео говорит только по-японски, не пьет в барах и не водит машину. Хороший парень.

— Шинтаро, — говорит теперь-Шинтаро и протягивает руку, ладонь у него жесткая и широкая. Джури пожимает ее со странным удовольствием.

Бара Миднайт больше нет — закрылся с месяц назад. Теперь только битые окна и граффити на когда-то панельных стенах. Неоновая вывеска тоже была когда-то, сияла прямо напротив баскетбольной площадки. 

Джури недостаточно трезв, чтобы играть в настоящий баскетбол, но все же несколько раз обводит Шинтаро и отправляет мяч в корзину. Если бы они вели счет, Джури проиграл бы разгромно, но они просто тянут время, и Джури даже не стыдно, что уже спустя полчаса он задыхается и жадно глотает воду из чужой бутылки.

Шинтаро из Канагавы, у него есть старший брат и младшая сестра. И собака. У Джури — четверо братьев, но он предпочитает пока об этом не рассказывать.

На заднем сиденье машины просторно, а если чуть-чуть протянуть руку, можно дотянуться до бутылки с пивом.

— Тебя не хватятся дома?

Шинтаро только отрицательно мотает головой. 

— Они и не знают, что меня нет. Вернусь к утру, и никто ничего не заметит. Ну, разве что брат, но он не скажет.

— Рядом живешь?

— Ага. — Шинтаро кивает в сторону благополучных одинаковых домов. 

— Дай угадаю, — тянет Джури, — клетчатые занавески, два этажа и кабельное телевиденье? Все как у всех?

У Джури было так же, он знает этот одинаковый мир среднего класса, но почему-то хочется убедить себя и остальных, что он сам по себе. Что у него нет родителей, которые ждут его по ночам, нет семейных, невыносимо скучных, но привычных обедов, нет фотографии с какого-то старого дня рождения, где на торте покосились свечки-цифры.

Правда, у Джури есть Коки, и это выход.

— Мой старший брат занимается музыкой, — как бы невзначай бросает Джури. — Пишется у приятеля в студии.

— Ого! — глаза у Шинтаро загораются. — А что он… Какой музыкой?

— Он читает рэп, — уже более осторожно говорит Джури.

Японец-рэпер в Америке уже само по себе недоразумение, а Коки еще и не самый удачливый из людей. Но Шинтаро клюнул на удочку, и теперь Джури для него — часть загадочного андеграунда. 

Джури представляет себе, как закончится карьера Коки. Через год-другой тот женится и снимет себе точно такой же дом, во дворе которого уже через пару лет будут носиться одинаковые бойкие пацаны. Коки променяет музыку улиц на шипение котлет на гриле по выходным, на бейсбол с сыновьями по воскресеньям, на конвейерную американскую мечту.

Но пока он не прячет татуировки под пиджаком и пишет тексты на краешках газеты, надо использовать это. 

Рассветать начинает неожиданно. Вот уже видны очертания домов, бледные полосы разметки на дорогах, загораются в домах первые сонные окна. В пять утра Шинтаро прячет в карман телефон и застегивает куртку. 

— От тебя пахнет алкоголем, — сообщает ему Джури. — И сигаретами.

— Всем все равно, они не заметят, — отмахивается Шинтаро.

Он выходит из машины и идет в противоположную сторону, Джури видит его отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Шинтаро перемахивает через забор, подтягивается на ветке раскидистого дерева и, словно подросток, влезает в дом через окно. 

Еще с полчаса Джури сидит, сложив руки на руле и думая, достаточно ли он трезв, чтобы ехать домой.

Без пятнадцати семь он включает радио и выруливает на шоссе под оптимистичные голоса ведущих утренней программы. Они дают советы про здоровое питание, активный образ жизни и советуют не оставаться дома, потому что «Лос Анджелес покинула изнуряющая жара» и пришло время для летних развлечений.

Мама ждет Джури на кухне, и судя по количеству чайных пакетиков в чашке, она и не думала ложиться. Джури ощущает легкий укол совести.

— Сто раз говорил, — начинает он прямо с порога, — не нужно ждать меня. Легла бы спать.

— Я что-то завертелась, — беспечно отвечает мама. — Было уже часа три, и я решила, что ты скоро будешь. А ты бы хоть написал.

— Со мной все в порядке, ты же знаешь.

— Конечно, в порядке. — Она улыбается, и Джури, чтобы не выдать своей радости и смущения, приходится отвернуться.

— Не буди меня, ладно?

Джури поднимается по лестнице и думает, что несправедлив к своей семье. Ему повезло, и пытаться избежать заботы и понимания отдает подростковым максимализмом. Надо будет все-таки помочь отцу с чертовой газонокосилкой и следующий раз написать матери, чтобы та ложилась спать.

Джури засыпает, как только его голова касается подушки. 

***

Обыграть Шинтаро в стритбол не получается ни разу. Тот каждый раз обходит его с непринужденной легкостью, мяч магнитится к его руке и оказывается там, где Джури не успеть. Падает в корзину огромным оранжевым шаром, похожим на вечернее калифорнийское солнце.

Они играют на желание, и Джури проигрывает много раз подряд. Ему приходится залезать на крышу собственной машины, пить пиво с завязанными руками, горланить в середине июля рождественские гимны и делать еще кучу идиотских вещей, которые приходят Шинтаро в голову. 

— Удиви меня, — говорит Шинтаро, когда Джури проигрывает в хер-знает-какой раз.

— О, иссякла фантазия?

— Нет, — Шинтаро снова закидывает мяч в корзину и, черт бы его побрал, опять попадает. — Сделай так, чтобы я охуел. Чтобы я ни за что не ждал от тебя такого.

— Какое-то тупое желания. Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Считай это подарком мне, — невозмутимо замечает Шинтаро и достает сигарету, прикрывает ладонью от ветра крошечное пламя зажигалки.

— У тебя день рождения? — Шинтаро кивает. — Ну, типа поздравляю тогда. 

— Я жду.

На самом деле у Джури множество вариантов, и с каждой секундой мозг подкидывает все новые дикие идеи. Можно разбить бейсбольной битой витрину нового ювелирного, можно проехаться по шоссе с закрытыми глазами, можно… Но все — не то, Джури понимает это и старается затолкать подальше ту единственно правильную мысль, которая вертится в его голове. 

Но мысль растет, увеличивается в размерах. Ее зерно сидит в мозгу с той самой ночи их первой встречи, и теперь едва ли Джури может это остановить, потому что с каждым мгновением она становится все более навязчивой. Единственной.

«Окей, — говорит себе Джури, — вперед. Если что, ты лучше бегаешь, а ключи от машины лежат в заднем кармане».

Он подходит вплотную, выдергивает у Шинтаро изо рта сигарету и бросает ее на асфальт.

— Какого… — но закончить Шинтаро не успевает, потому что Джури прижимается к его рту губами.

Джури прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами и толкается внутрь языком. Жаль, что рядом нет стены, о которую можно было бы опереться. Но есть руки, и Джури дает им волю, зарывается пальцами в чужие жесткие волосы, сжимает плечи, проводит вниз по широкой спине. 

А ладони на его собственной шее — шершавые и горячие.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Шинтаро, когда отстраняется.

— Тогда я, похоже, добился своего, — Джури небрежно усмехается, но сердце колотится уже где-то в горле, а в голове диким ритмом стучит только одно:

«Да! Дададададада!»

И с этого дня этих «да» становится все больше. Мяч больше не нужен — их отношения и так оказываются бесконечным взаимным вызовом, где шаг в сторону — проявление слабости. Игра, где и правда, и действие приводят к ненормальным, но удивительным последствиям.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает как-то Джури. 

Они в Миднайт. Дверь в заброшенный бар легко открывается отмычкой, а из узкого темного помещения никто даже не вынес мебель. Джури по-турецки сидит на барной стойке.

— Это насколько серьезный вопрос? — Шинтаро раскручивается на стуле. В вороте футболки виднеется красноватый след от зубов, совсем свежий. 

— Процентов на семьдесят.

— Тогда, — Шинтаро кладет на стойку босые ступни, — я хочу в Японию. Встать посреди перехода, ну, того самого, и чтоб вокруг были люди, машины, здания и вывески. И — вдохнуть, чтоб каждая долбанная клетка моего тела получила немного Японии, чтобы это осталось в крови навсегда.

— Пойдем! — Джури спрыгивает со стойки и тянет Шинтаро за собой. — Ты больной на всю голову, ебанутый просто, но — пойдем.

— Там ливень!

Там и правда ливень. На баскетбольной площадке почти плещутся, пузырятся лужи. Шинтаро ступает на мокрый асфальт босиком.

Джури становится посредине, раскинув в стороны тощие руки. Его футболка тут же намокает, липнет к телу. Шум дождя заглушает все звуки, но Джури кричит так громко, как только может, до боли в горле.

— Это, — Джури набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, — Это — Эл-Эй-Эс! Лос Анджелес Шибуя! Ясно?! Наш собственный кусок Токио посреди Калифорнии! Это, — Джури машет рукой в сторону покосившейся вышки, — Токийская телебашня, а вот, — типовая трехэтажка муниципалитета, — Капитолий!..

Когда Джури выдыхается, Шинтаро стоит у него за спиной. Он поднимает руку с раскрытой ладонью, и Джури дает ему пять. В этом жесте больше близости, чем во всем остальном, что было между ними. 

— А чего хочешь ты?

— О, — Джури смеется и одновременно дрожит от холода, его плечи неестественно подрагивают от холода. — Хочу хоть раз обыграть тебя в стритбол.

— Никогда, — с уверенностью заявляет Шинтаро. — Не в этой жизни.

***

Джури простужается. Он звонит на работу и сиплым голосом обещает лечиться. Начальник недовольно цокает языком, но дает ему неделю.

Шинтаро реагирует на все как-то слишком спокойно, почти равнодушно. «Я бы все равно не смог на этой неделе, — читает Джури в сообщении, — так что поправляйся и не хандри, чувак».

Джури заказывает на дом огромную порцию мексиканской кухни и съедает все напополам с Субару. Уже за три дня болезни Джури успевает устать от скуки и ничегонеделанья. Вечером он послушно сидит на кухне за ужином, замотавшись в плед и отправляя бисквиты под медицинскую маску.

— Я с этого месяца еще пару каналов подключил, — довольно сообщает отец. — Вот тут всякое кино.

Секунд десять все лениво наблюдают, как Мэг Райан ползет под столом, перемазавшись в торте.

— …вот тут типа дискавери, только не совсем.

Джентльмен в панаме и с сильным британским акцентом рассказывает про жертвоприношения майя, маму передергивает.

— Переключи, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь. А вот тут, — отец снова щелкает пультом, — спортивный местный канал. 

На экране десяток рослых молодых людей играют в баскетбол. «Студенческий чемпионат, что ли», — отстраненно думает Джури. Команда в фиолетовом опережает соперников на семь очков, а до конца четвертой четверти девять минут.

— Положение совсем не безнадежно, — тараторит комментатор, — и, возможно, своевременная замена может спасти команду Криса Такера от поражения. Действительно, взгляните, запасные столпились вокруг Криса, явно кто-то появится на площадке…

Джури размышляет, не уйти ли ему к себе, сославшись на температуру, или все же дождаться черничного пирога, который доходит в духовке. Пирог побеждает, и Джури плотнее кутается в плед и почти случайно снова бросает взгляд на экран.

Крис Такер готовит какую-то странную замену — игрок сантиметров на пятнадцать ниже всех остальных. Камера поворачивается, Джури немного прищуривается, а потом сразу переворачивает локтем чашку с чаем, кладет обратно в вазочку надкусанное печенье и чувствует, что температура снова подскочила вверх, потому что…

— …техника и скорость этого легкого форварда впечатляют, все мы помним игру две недели назад, и сейчас он, еще свежий и не уставший, может очень помочь своей команде. Однако его невысокий рост может стать препятствием в его дальнейшей карьере здесь, в США, и именно поэтому сообщу вам кое-какую свежую информацию.

Несколько секунд Джури думает, что его обманывают глаза, но — нет. На спине Шинтаро номер двадцать семь, а на фоне товарищей по команде он смахивает на хоббита. Джури слишком хорошо знает все движения, повороты головы и жесты Шинтаро, чтобы ошибиться сейчас.

— Думаю, сейчас уже можно сказать, что Моримото проводит последнюю игру под началом Криса, со следующего месяца начнет действие его новый контракт, его пригласили играть на историческую родину, в Японию. Ну, мы знаем, что уровень японского баскетбола…

— Субару, захвати полотенце, чтобы протереть стол, — командует мама. — Джури, ты будешь пирог?

— Да. Нет. Извини, что ты спросила?

Пирог восхитительно пахнет ягодами, джем стекает на тарелку, и Джури обжигает язык. Субару ест уже третий кусок.

Матч заканчивается со счетом сто-сто три, и Шинтаро на экране раздраженно трет лицо полотенцем, им не хватило совсем немного. Он стягивает майку через голову, и Джури выхватывает взглядом красное пятно возле ключицы. Начинает кружить голову то ли от простуды, то ли от злости.

— Пирог супер, — Джури улыбается. — Мне намного лучше, честно, я пойду отдохну, а утром буду в совершенном порядке.

В дверях кухни он сталкивается с Хёгой. Тот забрал назад свои отросшие волосы, кожаная куртка делает его плечи шире. Они оба отражаются в зеркале прихожей, и Джури вспоминает, что они вообще-то очень похожи. Похожи в пользу Хёги, если можно так сказать.

— Здорово умирающим! — Хёга стягивает свои пижонские ботинки. — Чем так классно пахнет?

— Пирогом, — хрипит Джури.

Когда Джури поднимается к себе, к дому подъезжает машина. Гаснут фары, и в свет уличного фонаря выбирается Коки. Он открывает дверь пассажирского сиденья и помогает выбраться девушке. На ней легкое синее пальто и светлые туфли. До воскресного бейсбола осталось всего несколько лет, думает Джури, и слышит, как Коки звонит в дверь.

Джури может позвонить Шинтаро, может написать ему, а может ничего не делать. Полчаса он пялится в темный потолок, а потом все-таки тянется к телефону. Несколько гудков, и трубку поднимают.

— Ну ты и урод, — сразу говорит Джури.

— И что меня выдало? — Шинтаро плохо слышно. Похоже, что он в метро.

— Кабельное телевиденье. Ты как-то не учел этот момент, просчитался.

— Не думал, что тебя интересует баскетбол.

— Иди на хер со своим баскетболом, меня интересуешь ты!

Шинтаро молчит, и в ответ слышен только гул города, одинаковый во всех уголках мира.

— Хотя нет, погоди, — Джури чувствует, что его несет, но уже не в силах остановиться. — Просто иди на хер, без продолжения. И не забудь мяч захватить, в Японии же плохо с баскетболом. Да и вообще страна дерьмовая, делать там нечего, так что удачной поездки!

Джури уже не может сказать, что вывело его из себя. Он ничего не знал, не подозревал и не догадывался, а теперь оказалось, что границы его реальности раздвинулись, заняли собой все пространство. У Шинтаро есть жизнь — настоящая, взрослая и серьезная, с целями и желаниями. У Джури есть мамин ягодный пирог, старый «бьюик» и щепотка претенциозности, которой хватает только на то, чтобы орать под дождем.

Трубка молчит, а Джури пинает дверцу шкафа, сметает свободной рукой все со стола и кричит, забыв, что его могут услышать внизу.

— Вали в свою Японию, съебывай туда побыстрее! Мудак!

Кажется, последнее Джури кричит уже себе, злость кипит, выплескиваясь наружу.

— Ты, — раздается голос Шинтаро из телефона, — дашь мне сказать хоть что-нибудь?

— Нет!

Джури швыряет телефон об стену, и стеклянный экран идет трещинами. На лбу у Джури выступает испарина, а перед глазами мигают световые пятна. Хочется то ли выть, то ли сдохнуть. Джури глотает приторгого жаропонижающего прямо из флакона.

«Во всяком случае, — мрачно замечает Джури, — теперь точно ясно, что мне не обыграть его в баскетбол».

***

Джури вертит телефон в руках — теперь тот бесполезная железка. В сервисе его отказались даже принимать, сказав, что дешевле купить новый. А вместе с аппаратом умерли и все контакты. 

За новым Джури идет в субботу, впервые показавшись на улице после затяжной простуды. Консультант в магазине протягивает ему новую модель, и Джури соглашается, даже не нажав на кнопку. 

Если у торгового центра повернуть направо, а затем нырнуть в улочки, то…

«Нет, — говорит себе Джури. — Тупая идея, ты и сам это знаешь». 

Что он скажет? Кому он скажет? Я друг вашего сына, пару раз послал его на хер, не дадите ли вы мне его номер телефона? Еще я немного схожу по нему с ума, но это, в общем, к делу не относится.

Джури возвращается и обещает, что с понедельника начнет новую жизнь. Еще есть половина субботы и целое воскресенье, чтобы сполна насладиться старой. 

Он рубится в видеоигры с Субару и проигрывает трижды, чинит треклятую газонокосилку вместе с отцом и терпеливо держит ветви куста, пока мама обрабатывает их секатором. Удивленный Субару высовывается из окна.

— Ты какой-то покладистый сегодня, — смеется он, и Джури показывает ему язык. 

«Если предположить, что я вел себя как идиот, — рассуждает Джури сам с собой. — Хотя и предполагать нечего, вел. И был». Джури одновременно неловко, стыдно и одиноко, а еще — страшно действовать, потому что неведенье оставляет возможность для счастливого разрешения. Однозначное «нет» обрубает ее навсегда.

Слышать «нет» после всех «да» будет невыносимо тяжело.

В ночь с субботы на воскресенье Джури почти не спит. Сначала пытается смотреть какой-то сериал, потом бездумно перетаскивает рабочие файлы из папки в папку. Затем открывает браузер. К утру история поиска включает в себя десяток разных запросов, среди них: «баскетбольные команды японии», «шибуя фото» и «сто лучших способов извиниться не признавая что ты неправ». Хотя Джури признает — неправы оба.

Утро кажется чуть менее отвратительным, чем все предыдущие дни. Джури мажет шоколадную пасту на хрустящий тост и подливает в кофе сливок.

— Субару, принеси газету, — просит отец.

Субару возвращается с целым ворохом бумажек.

— Газета, — раздает Субару. — Какие-то буклеты с барахлом, это тебе, мам. Письмо из банка повешу на холодильник. И тебе, — он обращается к Джури, — тоже есть что-то. Без обратного адреса.

— Реклама, наверное. Совсем ничего не написано?

— Написано. Эл-Эй-Эс большими буквами, и больше ничего.

Джури почти выхватывает конверт у брата из рук. Адрес получателя написан крупным неаккуратным почерком, но три заглавные латинские буквы объясняют все. Джури надрезает конверт грязным масленым ножом. Наружу выпадает что-то легкое и прямоугольное.

Билет Лос Анджелес-Нарита, завтра в девять утра.

— Я… — Джури встает из-за стола. — Я пойду позвоню.

— Позвонишь? Кому? Может, доешь сначала?

— Позвоню на работу, — отвечает Джури. — Скажу, что не выйду завтра. 

«Скажу, что не выйду никогда. А еще попрошу у Хёги его чемодан, иначе не увезти с собой всех вещей».


End file.
